Pure-Blooded Snobbery
by stripeykitty
Summary: Being sixteen is all well and good in the Wizarding world. If you are a boy, that is. My family is Pureblood and only my brothers have been permitted to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. My parents are such traditionalists, I may have a wand, but I can only use it for appropriately suited feminine tasks for my class, which is not very many things.
1. Chapter 1

Being sixteen is all well and good in the Wizarding world. If you are a boy, that is. My family is Pureblood and only my brothers have been permitted to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. My parents are such traditionalists, I may have a wand, but I can only use it for appropriately suited feminine tasks for my class, which is not very many things.  
Today was they day of my coming of age ball, the day after I'd become sixteen. I would be presented to the other wizarding Pure-blooded families as an eligible lady. I had other ideas, of course.  
Today was also two days before my brothers were due to go back to Hogwarts after their summer holidays.  
I was sat at my sewing table, carefully unpicking the stitches that held my pearly white ribbons in place. I had to replace them with golden ones to show that I was now of age, just as my Mother had forced me to. Latter, when I am being courted by a gentleman, I have to put on red ribbons and when I'm engaged and getting married I will have to have pale blue ones. After that any shade of blue or green or silver is acceptable. I hoped that I wouldn't have to sew the scarlet ribbons on any time soon.  
I carefully took the ribbon from my dark night-sky blue dress and from the tops of my ivory elbow length gloves. I was halfway through attaching the new ribbons when there was a knock at my door. I picked up my wand from the desk and flicked it, the door behind me flying open, one of the few things I was allowed to do with it. I turned in my chair, my petty coats getting in my way; I cursed them internally. In the door way was my eldest brother, Maximilian. He was twenty one and worked at the Ministry of Magic as an Auror and had some less desirable activities outside of work. He had, as was the tradition of my family, been in Ravenclaw and had befriended all the Pureblooded people from all houses, including and especially Lucius Malfoy.  
"Ivy, may I come in?" he said, stepping inside the room, "I see you are preparing, good thing, too."  
"Oh come right in, why don't you," I muttered, turning back to my sewing.  
"Mother and Father have high hopes of this evening," he said, trying to get me to turn back to him, "they hope you might find a Pureblooded Slytherin suitor."  
"Yes," I said a little grumpily, "it is as Mother always has told me since I was eleven, 'One can only marry one's cousins so many times before the children go strange'. I do know this."  
"Well, you do remember my good friend, Lucius?"  
"The long haired, blond, creepy Slytherin Death Eater, sleazeball? Can not say I do," I replied, turning to him.  
"There's no need to be sarky," he scolded, but he was smiling a little, "well, he's going to be at your ball tonight. Father thinks rather highly of him, you know."  
"No, Max, I know where you're going with this. It will not happen, not in a million years," I told him rather sternly.  
"Listen to me, Ivy," he said, anger just beneath the surface, "for once, just listen! Father approves of him and he is your best option right now, who else would take you on this quickly? Do you want to disappoint our parents? Do you? Do you want to dishonor all that our ancient family stands for?"  
I pretended to think for a moment, then looked him directly in the eye.  
"Yes," I said simply.  
He stepped away from me, his eyes narrowing and rolling up his sleeves. I knew what was coming as he walked to the fire place where a long oak walking stick always rested to remind me of what would happen if I misbehaved. I stood as Max raised the stick and closed my eyes awaiting the first blow to fall. When it did not I opened my eyes to look at Max who had lowered the stick and was running his hand through his jet black hair. He put the stick back next to the fire place and came to stand in front of me, his face way too close to mine and it was getting redder by the second.  
"I know our orders are to beat you if you say something or do something that dishonors the name of our great family, as you so often do," he hissed, "and do not think for a second that I have a weakness when it comes to beating you. It is only the fact it is your ball tonight and you need to be in prime condition."  
"You make me sound like an animal," I snarled.  
"If you wanted to be treated like one of us, then behave like a human!" he snapped.  
He span on his heal and left the room without another word. I knew the truth about him, he couldn't beat me. He was closer to me than to any of our four younger brothers.  
I sat back down and returned to my sewing with a sigh. Not for the first time I considered running away, but knew it would not do any good. I felt anticipation bubbling inside me as I awaited the ball.

"Announcing the arrival of Mistress Ivanna Courvetta Heredercuervo," shouted one of the man-servants to those gathered there.  
I felt my nerves jingling away as I stepped onto the staircase, the cold marble of each step making me shiver. I kept my face passive as the masses turned to look at me. I felt the hatred of my name brewing inside me. Ivanna meaning 'God is gracious', which for my parents was true as my Mother had seemed barren for the five years after Max was born until I came along. Courvetta was keeping within the tradition, all females born into the family had to take the name, either as a first name or a second name, thankfully it was my middle name. From what I knew of my last name, Heredercuervo, was Spanish, despite that most of our family was rooted in Scotland, and was a mix of Spanish words, the original meaning was 'Heir of the Raven'.  
When I reached the bottom of the stairs my father linked arms with me, holding me like a vice as he swept me through the crowds gathered there.  
"You had better not embarrass me," he hissed in my ear, smiling at the guests, "at least you have the correct ribbons sewn on."  
I said nothing as I was led through the prising eyes of the Pureblood families.  
"I can not hear the heals on your shoes," he hissed to me.  
"Yes," I murmured back, "quiet, aren't they?"  
When we were at the centre of the room, polite conversations starting up around us, Maximilian came forwards, bowing to me and taking me for my first dance as the music started up. He span me around and leant forwards, enabling him to whisper in my ear.  
"You are not wearing your shoes, are you?" he whispered.  
"They give me terrible foot ache," I murmured back with a smile.  
He groaned and then whispered again.  
"Please tell me that you are wearing your petty coats?"  
"They restrict my movement."  
"Are you at least wearing stockings? Or do I not want to know the answer?"  
"You don't want to know the answer."  
"Ivy, if they see even a flash of ankle, they will know. And you know how not even a woman's ankle should be seen in polite company."  
"I do know that," I murmured, stifling my laughter.  
As we swept past Lucius, who was looking directly at me, a hungry look in his eye, I knew that my dress had slipped up, showing not just my ankle but half of my shin too. His eyes were now fixed on my skirts, then he looked up, trying to catch my eye, but I was pulled away into the crowds.  
"You are not wearing your corset," said Max in my ear, "any man who dances with you will be able to feel that. I am surprised Father did not."  
"It restricts my breathing and I can't stand it," I hissed back, "and beside that, Father wouldn't know, he pays no attention what so ever."  
Max was about to retort when Lucius tapped on his shoulder, cutting into the dance. He took my hand and my waist and we glided away. I could feel his hand running up and down my side, then his consequential smile as he felt I wasn't wearing a corset. He span me a while longer and out through the great doors into the garden where he took my hand and led me deep into the garden. I looked backwards and saw my Mother standing at the doors with a smile that made her look like the devil, and to me, she was. Lucius took me around a corner and the light from the ball room was cut off. He took out his wand and lit it with the muttered words of 'Lumos'. I would have to remember that charm. Then he wrapped me in his arms, bringing me close to him.  
"What are you doing!" I shrieked, pushing him, but he wouldn't budge.  
"I saw how you showed me your leg," he said in a husky voice, "I know how you're not wearing a corset for me, I know you're not wearing any petty coats. I think you want me to make you wear red and blue ribbons."  
"No, Lucius, I really do not. Get away from me! You slimy Death Eater! You and your kind disgust me! I would rather marry a Muggle!"  
He pushed me away, anger covering his face, his cold eyes flashing. He raised his wand, pointing it at my chest.  
"You will regret this, bitch," he snarled.  
"Bring it on," I growled back, opening my arms wide.  
"CRUCIO!" he screamed.  
I felt the pain slice through me, my whole body on fire, but no scream of pain escaped my lips. My body jerked and thrashed, but no sound was pulled from me, I had to remain silent. I was practiced at it. Again and again he cursed me, until I was on the ground and moved no more, my body beaten and bloodied from being cut by the thorns and stones as I had thrashed around. I heard his feet move away as I slipped from consciousness. He was leaving me for dead on my evening.

I was woken up by someone gently calling my name, an old, soft voice. I sat up and looked about myself. It was very dark and rather cold out here, the stars above me twinkling down to the Earth. Beside me was a man dressed in a blue cloak covered in stars and a beard that tucked into his belt rather neatly. When he saw I was awake he smiled to me.  
"Hello there, " he said to me, "you would be Ivanna Courvetta Heredercuervo. I'm so sorry I didn't come before, but this is a rare opportunity that has presented itself. Now, I believe you are sixteen?"  
I nodded, still too confused to speak.  
"Excellent. Now, I am Professor Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts. I've come to take you there."  
I smiled so widely I thought my head might fall off. He stood and helped me up, smiling softly to me.  
"Now, what you need to do is go inside, go directly up stairs, there will be a trunk on your bed. Pack it as quickly as you can and throw it from the window. Then come back down here and I'll get you out of here."  
I nodded profusely and ran back towards the house, my feet getting cut on the stones. I edged around the light of the ball room windows and patio and went to the front door. I slipped inside, unnoticed as the guests were all in the ball room, I ran up a servants stair way and came into my room. As promised, there was a trunk on the bed. I grabbed all of my clothes and shoved them in the trunk, followed by all my worldly possessions which were few and space. I closed the lid with difficulty and dragged it to the widow, hurling it into the night, expecting it to fall with a thud and alert everyone to my disappearance. That is when the door opened and Max stepped in. He smiled a little when he saw me stood there, looking guilty.  
"There you are! Everyone was wondering where you had gone. What are you doing up here?" he asked.  
He looked around my room and saw the wardrobe door which was flung open and empty. My desk was barren and my draws were pulled open and emptied. Then he clocked onto what was happening.  
"Are you running away?" he demanded.  
"You can not stop me, Max. Ever since we were little we dreamed of going to Hogwarts, but I was never allowed to go! It broke my heart, Max! Please, I want to go to Hogwarts!"  
"Ivy," he said gently, his face soft, "I can not defend you on this. If anyone asks I do not know about this. As much as I appear not to care, I do, greatly. Good luck, my lovely Ivy. Keep put of trouble."  
"Thank you Max, thank you," I gasped, flinging my arms around him.  
He returned the embrace and smiled. His face fell when he saw the mud on my dress and on my arms and cheek and the scratches and bruises forming on my arms.  
"What happened to you?" he asked quietly.  
"Lucius. He thought I had purposely flashed my leg at him and so he took me into the garden to claim me, but I refused and told him what I thought of him. He Crucio'd me into unconsciousness."  
"Damn him," he growled.  
"I love you, Max," I mumbled into his shoulder.  
"And I you," he said, kissing the top of my head, "now get out of here, quickly!"  
I ran to the door and out of the room, leaving Max standing there, forlorn, I wondered when I would see him again. If I would ever see him again.  
I flitted down the stair case, my bleeding feet leaving bloody foot prints on the white marble. I ran from the front doors where I saw the man, Dumbledore, waiting for me, his arm outstretched and my trunk in his other hand.  
"Ivanna!" came a shriek behind me.  
I turned and saw my Mother and Father coming along the passageway.  
"Where in the name of the heavens do you think you are going?!" bellowed my Father.  
"Where have you been?" shrieked my Mother.  
"You can not stop me, not any more!" I shouted at them and ran down the front steps, their angry shouts following me as my Fathers feet pounded towards me.  
I was a few feet from Dumbledore and I stretched out my hand, tripping and falling forwards, catching hold of his arm and the last thing I saw before we disaperated was my Father's furious face as he didn't reached me in time.

_ What do you all think? Any good? ~Stripey_


	2. Chapter 2

We reappeared in a cobbled street, lined with grand wizarding shops that surrounded us, all of it feeling snug and safe. The shops were closed for the night, their windows dark. Dumbledore raised his rather beautiful wand, lighting it's tip. I gasped, clamping my hands to my mouth.  
"What's wrong, my dear?" he asked me.  
"My wand," I whispered, "I left my wand! I have to go back!"  
"Calm, it's alright," he said softly, "it depends how you got your wand as to whether leaving it mattered."  
"Well, my Mother gave it to me on my eleventh birthday, of course," I said, shocked he didn't know this.  
"My dear," he said to me softly, "the wand chooses the witch or wizard, not the other way around and certainly not by their mothers."  
"But it's my wand!" I protested.  
"Go along to Olivanders tomorrow. I presume that you have money with you?"  
I had, I had collected together all my money when I packed, my life's savings that had been given to me over the years and also the dowry my Father had entrusted to me, especially seeing as I never went anywhere except to balls and outings to the coast and what-not. He knew there was no where for me to spend it, so it was safe to give it to me.  
Dumbledore took me to a large building through a brick archway. It had a flaking painted green door that opened at a tap from his wand tip, allowing us entrance to the dimly lit interior. I looked around at the gloomy tables and a long stretch of dark wood bar. Candles floated around and I had to duck as one flew over me. Dumbledore led me through, deep into the belly of the room and I felt myself begin to panic a little. Was this all too good to be true? From apparently no-where came a man that was a little stooped with age and had next to no teeth in his gums.  
"Proffesor," he said to Dumbledore with a bob of the head.  
"Ah, Tom, I need a room for this young lady, please," said Dumbledore in his old, calm voice.  
The man named Tom hurried away after another little nod and Dumbledore turned to me again.  
"Ivanna, on the first of September you will go to Platform nine and three-quarters at Kings Cross station and board the Hogwarts Express. It leaves at eleven exactly, so don't be late. Go into Diagon Alley, back the way we've just come, tomorrow and perchase the things on this list."  
He handed me a piece of parchment with acid green writing on it. When I looked back up to him, he was gone. The man, Tom, returned and showed me up the stairs to a small room which overlooked the afore-said Diagon Alley. I unpacked a few of my clothes and went to the small en-suite, cleaning my cuts and bruises and taking a shower, ridding myself of my old life and preparing me, scrubbed and fresh, for my new one.

I completed the purchases on the list the following day, save the wand. It was the very last thing on the list and I was dreading it. What would happen if I went there and no wand was suitable for me? Would they send me home again? I didn't want to go home, I would be punished severely.  
I stood outside Olivaders, looking up at the shop front, anticipation curling in my gut. I took a deep breath to steady myself and pushed open the door, making a small bell above it bing. I jumped as a man with wispy white hair appeared behind the counter, a smile radiating in my direction. I smiled back nervously, and came forwards to the front desk. I stood before it with my hands clasped before me atop my dress with golden ribbons on it that I'd sewn on before leaving that morning. I politely bobbed a curtsy to the man and didn't make eye contact as all good girls should. I wanted so desperately to make a good impression to on everyone I met, even if it meant degrading myself in the proses.  
"Young lady," he said, "you'll be wanting a wand, I expect?"  
"Yes, sir," I murmured.  
"It's alright to look at me, you know," he said softly.  
I looked up and he smiled to me reassuringly.  
"Now," he said, "you'll be wanting a second wand, but I can't place your face, which is strange, seeing as you should've purchased one when you were eleven, which would have been, what? Five years or so ago?"  
"My Mother purchased the last one for me," I said quietly, "it was thirteen inches, Hawthorn, Unicorn tail hair."  
"Hmm," he said, thinking back, "ah, yes, sold to Lady Heredercuervo. Now, my dear, shall we get started? Let me go out back and fetch you the first one to try out."  
He disappeared out into the back of the shop and returned with a green box, which he opened and proffered to me. I took the small stick of wood from inside it and looked at the plain dark wood and carefully carved handle.  
"Now you need to give it a wave," said the man gently.  
I flicked it, but nothing happened. I looked up at him and his brow furrowed.  
"Hmm," he said, "that hasn't happened before."  
Oh no! Perhaps I wasn't magic at all! Don't be so silly, I told myself, the last wand worked for me, so of course I was. I put it back in the box and the man went out to the back once again. He returned with piles of boxes, stacking them all up. He smiled at me and I smiled back nervously.  
"It's alright, my dear," he said, "I like a challenge."  
Twenty-six wands latter, no sparks of magic and a confused Olivander, I was still stood before the counter, confused and a bit upset.  
"Right," he said, his tone decisively un-nerved, "I think it's time to bring out 'the big guns', as the Muggles say."  
He disappeared back out through the little doorway and came back with a little mirror. He breathed on it, then polished it with his sleeve.  
"I'm not fond of this man," he said to her conspiritorialy, "but he does know more on some things than I do."  
I looked at him as if he was insane, which I was sure he was, as he looked back at the mirror.  
"Gregorovitch," he said to the mirror clearly.  
I was a few moments before a heavily accented voice, German, I guessed, answered.  
"What is it, Olivander? You haven't called me in a while. It had better be important."  
"It is indeed," replied Olivander, "I have a young lady which none of these wands seem to fit."  
"Have you tried all your current wands?"  
"Yes, all the ones that are available," he replied.  
"I will come over. I should like to thwart you for once."  
Olivander rolled his eyes and took the wand back through the little doorway. I was so confused, but didn't say anything as he returned. That's when the fire flared up and a figure stepped put of it. I jumped away, scared whittles.  
"It's alright," said Olivander, "it's just Gregorovitch."  
"Just Gregorovitch?" said the figure, which had the voice of the mirror, but was obviously a man now, "I resent your tone."  
He had white hair and a long black robe and a small, well clipped beard. His eyes were like pools of tar, bubbling and brooding, but had a glint deep in them that showed something dark. The corner of his mouth tipped upwards to me and he nodded at me. His eyes looked me over, making me feel rather uncomfortable, like he could tell everything about me. He turned to Olivander, then.  
"The solution is simple," he said in his accent layered tones, "you let her find the core and the wood. I had this problem a few years ago. This is the way that I solved it."  
"Thank you," said Olivander to the man with a bow, "I appreciate your input."  
Gregorovitch nodded to Olivander, then turned to me.  
"Beware," he said to me, "the beast that you may find your core in may be hard to find. Not only that, but dangerous."  
"Thank you, sir," I said with a curtsy.  
"Do not bother with those traditions," he muttered as he turned back to the fire, "they are outdated."  
I watched him go back through the flames that were turned green by a powder he threw into it. I turned back to Olivander, who's brow was creased with thought. He went to the shop door and flipped the sign to 'Closed', then twisting the key in the lock. He took a cloak from the coat stand by the door and wrapped it about his shoulders.  
"You have done side-long apparation before?" he asked me.  
I nodded, a couple of times. He offered me his arm and I held onto his wrist tightly.  
"Now," he said, "I'm going to let you steer. Feel the place you need to go when we turn. Concentrate on it as hard as you can. Now..."  
We turned on the spot and we were dragged into the lung squeezing abyss. I tried to feel something other than the pain, but it was hard. I couldn't breath and it was so dark. I felt myself letting go and in that brief moment, I felt something tugging at me, deep inside of my soul. I followed it, desperately, hoping that I would be able to breath once I reached the end of the pull. Then we landed on hard ground and my knees buckled, making me tumble forwards, releasing Olivanders wrist. I took a few deep breaths and stood with the help of a large, smooth stone beside me. When I was up-right, I found that the stone I'd used to pull myself up was in fact a grave stone. It was old and pock marked from the rain and the words carved into it were unreadable.  
"Interesting," muttered Olivander, standing by a large, twisted and knarled tree.  
"Sorry, sir, but what is interesting?" I asked quietly, coming forwards.  
"Put your hand to this tree," he said to me, "see weather it has the right magic."  
I stepped forwards cautiously, wrapping my fingers around a branch. I took a deep breath as I felt the power that radiated into me. I jumped back, afraid of it. He smiled and nodded, cutting the branch from it and guiding me over to a pair of crumbling grave stones. He motioned for me to sit, which I did, carefully folding my hands on my lap.  
"Now, we wait," said Olivander, "I have a feeling tha tthe thing that is your core will present itself to us in time."  
We waited for a few hours, he talked to me about different things about wands and wand Lore. I drifted in and out of his words, worrying about staying here for too long, in case someone saw me and reported my where-abouts to my parents. When the sun fell, throwing the graveyard into eerie twilight, I felt it. There was something near, something powerful. I shivered a little. Then there was a voice that seemed to arrive in our minds.  
_Who are you?_- it demanded.  
"I am Ivy Heredercuervo," I said, trying to remain calm.  
_I know who you are_- it said- _I was asking the man. _  
"I am Olivander, the great wand maker," he said, with a bow, "at your service, ah, Sir?"  
_I have no need for a wand maker. Step away from Ivy, I will speak only to her now._  
Olivander stepped away and that's when I saw, in the shadows, bright, glowing red eyes, like the very pits of hell staring out at me. They were about two meters from the ground, just watching me. Then a massive shape stepped forwards, revealing a monstrous dog, its shaggy fur seemingly made from the shadows that it inhabited. It moved to stand face to face with me, captivating me with its queerness.  
_You are Ivy? _  
I nodded.  
_Named after the plant that loves the graves, the crumbling walls of the places that hold great sorrow, kissing them with its gentle tendrils, as though it will make them joyful again. That is evergreen and cares for the living birds and creatures that surround it with its sweet nectar and berries, when all has been barren in the winter._  
My brow furrowed, I didn't truly understand the beast.  
_You have a place with us, in the world we inhabit, in the night, in death, amongst the crumbling and decay of these places that are filled with sadness. Yet your place now is in the living, with the creatures of light. When you are ready, I will come back for you. You can refuse, if you feel unready, but I will continue returning. Beware of those who dress in our skin, a sheep in wolf's disguise._  
I looked back at it, then slowly nodded, understanding that I should agree, but to what I was agreeing I didn't understand at the time.  
_Now take from me the core that will be within your wand._  
I reached up a hand and put it to the wiry hair on its heaving chest. It made a guttural sound that might have sounded menacing, but to me it sounded like comfort. From its breast I plucked a single strand of its fur. It winced back, but held steadfast. It nodded to me, bowing down as best as it could, then it was gone, like a wisp of smoke, as though it had never been there. The only evidence was the strand of fur in my hand and the strange feeling that resided in the back of my mind.  
Olivander came forwards once he was sure the beast was gone. He muttered a word that I didn't know, but clearly held some kind of meaning.  
"Grim."  
He then found a vial from in his coat, holding it out for me to put the hair in, which I did and he corked it with a flourish.  
"Now let's get back to the shop, shall we?"  
He held out my arm and I took hold of it, being dragged into a dark compression of apparition. Then we were back in Diagon Alley, in Olivanders shop. I dropped his arm and stumbled back, a little unstable from the evenings events.  
"Come back tomorrow afternooon and the wand will be ready for you. Would you like to pay now or then?"  
I shook myself and reached into my little bag and pulled out a purse of coins. I handed them to Olivander and he opened it, tipping them into his palm, the golden coins glistening beautifully in the light.  
"This is far too much," he said, handing back about three quaters of the coins.  
I shook my head and made him take half of what was there.  
"Make it the way you think I will like the most," I said, "as beautiful as you want. Take the gold and do it. I trust you."  
He smiled nervously and put the coins in the till. He unlocked the door and watched me go with anxious eyes. I didn't know what the danger here was, but I didn't intend to find out. I hurried into  
The Leaky Cauldron and up to my room.

The next day I went back to Olivander's. He looked up when the bell pinged and smiled when he saw it was me.  
"I have it!" he cried triumphantly.  
He rushed out to the back of the shop and brought back a deep red coloured box and put it on the desk. I came forwards and he lifted the lid, allowing my to peer into the silk lined contents. Nestling there was the most beautiful wand I have ever seen. It had a strange lustre about it, it's colouring was pale brown with streaks of pink and purple in the actual wood. It had a beautiful handle, carved from it with care and inlaid with golden swirls and studded carefully with Moonstones, all fine specimens.  
"We wand makes don't tend to use stones in the wands," he said, "but this stone has properties. It grants safety to the creatures of the night during the days. It's also thought to enhance psychic ability, but it's not proved, really."  
"Thank you, so so much," I babbled.  
"Well, try it out, then," he said.  
I reached into the box, unsure at first, taking the beautiful thing in my hands. I gripped it as I had seen my brothers do and felt almighty power flood through me, like nothing I had experienced before. I felt I could do anything at all. I flicked it and a beautiful display of golden sparks shot from the end.  
"Thank you," I squeaked to him.  
"You are perfectly welcome. Now hurry up, you leave to Hogwarts tomorrow."  
I ran from the shop, my hand clasped around my wand, my heart thudding with elation. I had a wand that was so beautiful, made specially for me and I was going to Hogwarts. What could be better?


	3. Chapter 3

I went to Kings Cross station the following morning after asking directions from Tom behind the bar. He drew me a map on the back of a serviette and sent me on my way, pulling my trunk behind me. I must have looked so odd, huffing and cursing in my long dress and a huge trunk that I could only just about drag along. Eventually when I reached the station, I just couldn't seem to find Platform 9 3/4. What a nightmare indeed. I stood around, feeling very nervous. That was until I saw a family of five red-heads hurrying this way. Two boys, a girl and their parents. They all dragged trunks and wore wizarding robes that stood out more than my dress. They looked about themselves fervently, then went through the wall between platform nine and ten. I shook my head, looking again. It did make a kind of twisted sense, so I hurried forwards myself, hoping that no-one was looking. I pushed at the wall and saw my hand disappear into the masonry as though it wasn't there. So I pushed all the way through, finding myself on a bustling platform filled with witches and wizards and a great red train standing there on it's tracks, bellowing out steam. I heard a whistle being blown and the train began to puff out more steam, surrounding the crowds. I ran forwards, pulling the trunk and cursing my skirts, running to an open doorway.  
"Ivanna!" someone shouted behind me.  
I glanced behind myself, stumbling in my stride, but picking it up again as I saw my parents running towards me. I jumped onto the trains open threshold and pulled my trunk up as we began to pull away. I slammed closed the door and held it shut with all my might as the two of them pounded on the glass, cursing and shouting at me. But soon they fell behind us, so I brushed down my skirts, took the handle of my trunk and began to make my way down the train compartments, looking for a spare one. As the sprawling city gave way to the country side I found one, at the very end. Inside was just a single girl with bright red hair and intelligent green eyes that looked as though they had been crying. I tapped on the glass and slid the door open when she looked up.  
"Pardon me," I said quietly, "but might you permit me to sit in here with you? The other compartments are filled and I do not know anyone here yet."  
Her brow furrowed, then she nodded. I entered the compartment and sat opposite her after heaving my trunk onto the luggage rack.  
"My name is Ivanna Heredercuervo," I said, trying to be polite, "what is yours?"  
"I'm Lily, Lily Evans."  
"Pleased to meet you, Lily," I said, sitting straight, trying to make a good impression.  
She looked me over, a confused look on her face.  
"You sure you've got the right train?" she asked after a moment.  
"Oh, I hope so," I said, beginning to get panicked, "I am supposed to be going to Hogwarts?"  
"Yeah, you're on the right train," she said, even more confused.  
"Thank goodness."  
"You say you don't know anyone yet," she said, "but you're, what, sixteen? Shouldn't you have been coming to Hogwarts for the last six years?"  
"Yes, but my parents would not allow me. It is not done for a young lady of my status to be attending Hogwarts, but I ran away with the help of Dumbledore. I really had to come."  
"Oh right," she said, "so you don't have a House yet?"  
"Well, no, but my family has been in Ravenclaw for centuries."  
"So youre Pure-blood?" she asked.  
"Yes, I suppose so. Is there any other kind?"  
"Oh dear," she said, looking out of the window, "haven't you heard of Mud-bloods? Blood-traitors? Half-bloods?"  
I shook my head.  
"Would you explain to me? Please?"  
And so she launched into an explanation that left my head spinning. She ended it with how Pure-bloods generally looked down on all the other types of blood and how that made her furious because she was Muggle-born, so a 'Mud-blood' but she was better than most of the Pure-bloods.  
"But surely," I said at the end of the explanation, "it should not matter what blood you have, we are all magical and should be grateful to be."  
She smiled at me, obviously pleased.  
"Spoken like a true Gryffindor. Don't let the other Pure-bloods hear you say that, though, they'll lynch you," she said with a laugh.  
I was pleased. I had made a friend already. We talked up until mid-day about varrious things. A lot was said about my ribbons and how I had to run away to attend Hogwarts and also my dresses. Then talk turned to the Yule-Ball which happened once a year, apparently, which was a grand affair and Lily said she was always pestered by James Potter to go with him, but she never did, she always went with Severus. That's when she stopped talking and started to cry.  
I leaped up and wrapped my arms around her, comforting her.  
"What is wrong?" I asked her.  
"Sev- Sev called me a-a-a Mud-blood and now we don't talk and I'm so so angry with him, but I don't want to be, he's my best friend _ever_ and now he's going to go off and join the Death Eaters! And its all my fault for not being there!"  
"No, no," I murmured to her softly, "he makes his own decisions. One day he will regret it, I am sure."  
"It's just, he needed me. I could tell he was unhappy, angry, but I didn't know how to talk to him about it, then he started hanging around with those Slytherin prats..."  
I held her for a while longer, then pulled a silk handkerchief from my purse, presenting it to her to wipe her eyes and nose. She dabbed her eyes with it and her nose, then handed it back to me, but I refused.  
"If you are going to be crying much more, you may well need it. I have many."  
"Thank you," she said, pushing it up the sleeve of her robes.  
"Now, shall we move onto a brighter subject? Tell me what Hogwarts it like..."  
"Oh," she said, the sound of longing in her voice, "it has a great sparkling lake that twinkles as the sun touches it, the immense sweeping lawns, emerald green in the summer, leading right up to the base of the old, crumbling and yet dazzling castle that houses us all."  
She continued on with her description and I sat back, closing my eyes, allowing her melodic voice wash over me as I formed a grand picture of the castle in my mind. After a few glorious moments the door to the compartment slid open and my eyes sprang open, not wanting to miss anything.  
"Alright, Evans?" said the boy in the doorway.  
I knew this boy, from the Black family. He lazed in the doorway, his long-ish hair falling in his grey eyes and everything about him would be attractive to any girl, except me and apparently Lily.  
"Black," she growled, "go back to your own compartment."  
"Aww, come on, Evans," he said, pushing up from the door frame and coming further into the compartment, "don't shoot the messenger."  
"What's your message, then? At least then we can get rid of you," she muttered darkly.  
But the Black boy paid no attention to her, he instead looked me over, raised an eyebrow and a lazy, lop-sided smile appeared on his lips. He came to stand before me.  
"Hello darling, do I know you?" he asked me.  
"You should," I said curtly, "we danced several times."  
"Oh, Padfoot," said a new voice from the doorway, "been 'dancing' with the ladies again?"  
This new boy had brown eyes and messy black hair that he messed with his fingers again as he too stepped into the compartment. He grinned at Lily and she pulled a disgusted face.  
"Alright, Evans?" he said.  
"All the worse for your appearance," she retorted.  
"Where's Snivily? Not that I'm complaining you got a new companion," he said.  
"One that I certainly approve of," said Black, winking at me.  
I glared at him. I remembered who he was now, Sirius Black, who brought dishonor to his family by running away. With a jolt, I was reminded that I was the same now, I had brought dishonour onto my family. Then the malice in me said _good_.  
"Did you give her the message, Padfoot?" asked the new boy.  
"No, Prongs," said Sirius, "I was just about to when you barged your ugly mug in."  
"No need to get personal," said the boy named 'Prongs'.  
"Yeah, Evans, Potty Potter wants to know if you'll just go out with him already," said Sirius.  
"A new record," growled Lily, "we haven't even got to Hogwarts yet and you're already asking me out. The answer, as usual, is no. So get out!"  
"But-" said Prongs nae Potter.  
"No bloody buts! Get out before I have to jinx you out!"  
"Alright! I'm going!"  
And so the Potter boy left the compartment, leaving Black behind. He looked at me and smiled suggestively.  
"I don't suppose you would go out with m-"  
"Black!" yelled Lilly, "Out!"  
He rolled his eyes and left the compartment, turning back at the door and when he was closing it, he grinned at Lily.  
"Don't get your knickers in a twist," he said, "but if you do, send a photo to Potter, he's gagging for it."  
Before Lily could retaliate he closed the door and ran off down the train, presumably to his own compartment.  
"Toe-rags. The lot of them," she growled, "except Remus, I guess. He's lovely enough."  
"I know Sirius Black," I said, "we were forced to dance a few times at my parents formals. I despised those formals. He does not remember, of course, but I still do. His brother, Regulus, rather angry boy, I remember, is he still with his parents? I have not seen them since I was thirteen, when they stopped attending. My brother-" I paused, the memory of Max was a little painful, "Max said it was because they were having difficulties with Sirius."  
"Yeah, I think he still lives with his parents," she said, "I never really see him. He's in Slytherin, but even then hes always kind of in his brothers shadow, although he is part of the Slug Club, so I see him then, but other than that..."  
"Oh, alright," I said.  
We were plunged back into silence, looking out of the window with minor interest in the countryside. A little while latter we drew the curtain across the doors window and locked the compartment, changing into our robes. Mine were different to hers, slightly. I had sewn golden ribbons onto the sleeve hems and they were more like a dress, whilst hers were more baggy. I just knew I was going to stand out. As the light faded we pulled into the station and Lily helped me take my trunk down from the rack and I hers. We stepped off the train and put our trunks in the large pile of the others on the platform and I followed Lily through the pushing crowds towards a mud track with carriages waiting for us, pulled by some of the strangest creatures I had ever seen. They were like horses, only skeletal and they had great canines and milky eyes. Their pelts were black and their manes and tails were like sheets of black silk that blew gently in the wind. But the strangest thing was their bat-like wings folded neatly to their bodies.  
"What are those creatures?" I whispered to Lily.  
"What creatures?" she asked, looking around.  
"Pulling the carriages," I whispered.  
"I don't see them," she replied, "but I know what they're supposed to be. They're called Thestrals and can only be seen by those who have seen death."  
"But I have never seen someone die," I murmured back.  
"Then how can you see them?"  
"I do not know," I said, a horrible suspicion curling in my stomach.  
As we approached one of the carriages the Thestral shifted nervously, letting out a ghostly neigh. It tossed its head and pawed the ground as we came closer, looking as though it would bolt at any second. I raised my hands to it and it seemed to settle a little. Lily got in the carriage, but I stood before the creature, its nervous milky eyes watching me. I reached out a hand and patted its side and it tossed its head. I climbed up into the carriage and perched opposite Lily. A red headed girl named Molly joined us with a boy who she held hand with, who was also red headed, called Arthur. I had seen Molly on the platform with two other red heads. I felt left out, I was the only black-haired person in the carriage. We jolted to a start and we made our way up the bumpy, rutted road towards my new life. I looked out of the window all the way up, staring out into the twilight, trying to make out the indistinct shapes. At one point I could swear I saw a pair of glowing red eyes and make out a vague shape of the giant dog, but then it was gone in an instant and I was unsure if it had been real.  
"What is a 'Grim'?" I asked those in the carriage.  
"A giant spectral dog," said Arthur excitedly, "the Muggles call it names like Black Shuck and Barghest. It's supposedly an omen of death. If you see it, you die in three days."  
My heart jolted in my chest.  
"But it's never been proved to exist," said Molly, reassuringly, "why, do you think you've seen one?"  
"No," I said, not wanting them to think I saw apparitions in the night, "it's just a word someone said and I did not know its meaning."  
We all fell suddenly silent. The castle had come into sight. I took in a deep breath, covering my mouth and my eyes lit up. It was nothing like I had imagined. It was grander.

When we disembarked I saw a severe looking woman in emerald robes who was looking over the top of the crowds for someone. After a second, I realised that someone must be me. She caught my gaze and came forwards to me quickly.  
"You're Ivanna Heredercuervo?" she demanded.  
I nodded and curtsied to her.  
"I'm Proffessor . Now, follow me, please, quickly."  
I followed her into an immense entrance hall and into a quiet little room to the side of it. She closed the door and turned to me quickly.  
"The headmaster has informed me of your situation," she said briefly, "and so has asked me to sort you out into a House. I felt that you would be far too embarrassed to stand up in front of the hall with all the first years, what with you being several years older. So, sit on this stool, please."  
I looked dubiously at the stool, but did as I was comanded. She produced a hat and placed it on my head which fell over my fore-head; I was just able to see her under the brim. Then a voice came in my ear.  
"Well what do we have here?" it said, making me jump.  
"I do not know, why don't you tell me?"  
"Of course," said the voice, "we have a Creature of the Night. One of six to pass through these hallways. And the most powerful of all those."  
"But what are _you_?" I asked.  
"I am the Sorting Hat. I sort people into their Houses."  
"What house do I belong in, then?" I asked it.  
"Well, the obvious answer would be Slytherin, but all those of the Night that have been placed in Slytherin have turned to the Dark Ways. Another obvious one would be Ravenclaw, such as were your ancestors, but you are unlike them. You are intelligent, yes, but also naive. Hufflepuff wouldn't give you what you need. So although you do not quite fit, you will fit better in Gryffindor than the other houses."  
"So that is your final decision?"  
"Indeed."  
He then spoke aloud to .  
"She is a Gryffindor," it said calmly.  
took the hat from my head and smiled a little.  
"Gryffindor is my House," she said, "I am the head of it. Lily Evans is in Gryffindor, whom you have already met. Go into the Great Hall now and sit at her table. The Sorting of the first years will begin shortly, then it will be the feast."  
"Thank you very much, Proffessor," I said, with a small curtsy.  
She nodded and opened the door for me. I hurried out into the entrance hall and turned into the Great Hall, looking around quickly until I saw the mass of red hair that belonged to my friend. I walked quickly over to her, struggling to breath a little in my corset. I slid in beside her and she looked up, preparing to tell whoever she thought it was off, but smiled when she was me.  
"What did want?" she asked.  
"She put a hat on my head and I got sorted into Gryffindor," I replied.  
Her face broke into a huge grin and she threw her arms about me.  
"We'll be sharing a dorm! It'll be great!"  
I hugged her back, a little confused, but happy all the same.

When the first years were sorted and the feast was done, we were all dismissed and we wandered up the strange staircases to a large portrait of a big woman dressed in a pink dress.  
"_Romulus_," said Lily to the portrait.  
I was confused for a moment, but then the portrait swung forwards to reveal a hole behind it. Lily climbed in and beckoned for me to follow. Once inside I found it was a sparse room filled with comfy furniture and it was all covered in red and gold with dark wood paneling. There was a fire roaring in the grate, making the whole room toasty warm. I stood astounded for a little while, then Lily grabbed my hand and pulled me up a flight of stairs that spiraled upwards.  
"That was the Gryffindor Common room," she said, "this is our dormitory."  
She opened the door to reveal a dark wood room with six four-poster beds in a circle and a stove in the middle of the room and an en-suite bathroom to the side. I took stock of it as Lily went over to what I presume was her bed with her trunk at the end of it. I looked around and saw my trunk at the end of a bed that was now presumably mine. We both got ready for bed, bathing and dressing in a night dress for me and a pair of trousers and a vest top for Lily. I settled down and I presume the others came into the room, but I did not hear them. I was asleep in moments.


	4. Chapter 4

When I woke up I was alone in our dormitory, the others had already left. I clambered from the snug sheets and dressed in my petty coats and slipped on a pair of blue silk high heals with an eagle with its wings spread out cross the top of the heal. I pulled on my robes and click-clacked my way down the stairs, looking around the common room to find it empty. Had everyone just disapeared in the night? I gripped my wand tightly, hoping I wouldn't have to use it. I felt so alone when the stern woman from the night before, Professor Mc Gonagal, came into the room that was draped in gold and scarlet.  
"There you are!" she exclaimed, "Come along, now, I've been looking for you all morning."  
I curtsied and followed her from the room and through the portrait hole out into the corridor. I followed her along until we reached an office which she ushered me into and pointed to a chair with a long finger. I sat down obediently, struggling against my petty coats, cursing the fact I had to wear them to give a good impression.  
"Now," she said, sitting opposite me, "you have missed the first five years of formal training, so it would be ridiculous to presume that you could continue on with advanced magic without learning the basics. So what we will do is give you the core subjects: Charms, Potions, Transfiguration and Herbology. To help you along, I have spoken to our two best students and they have agreed to help you, the first is your new friend Miss Evans and the other is Mr Snape."  
I nodded, still trying to take it all in. She stood up and grabbed a tartan tin and passed it across the table to me.  
"Have a biscuit. You look so forlorn."  
I opened the tin and took one in the shape of a cat. It had little currant eyes. I smiled and thanked her. She Hmmed and sat down, taking out a time table and handing it to me.  
"This is where you will be going, you will start after lunch, seeing as you missed most of the morning. Thankfully for you Dumbledore instructed it to be so. Now, off you go."  
I stood up and walked to the door.  
"Oh, Ivanna," said the Professor, "don't tell anyone about the biscuit."  
I smiled and walked out into the corridor, crunching the biscuit hungrily and brushing the crumbs from my cleavage. I wandered along, time table clasped in my hand and trying to find all the classrooms I would be going to later on. I did not want to miss them, I needed to catch up with the others my age, I had to prove to the Headmaster he was right for helping me escape. Then I got lost and eventually found myself once again in that grand hall with it's sky above me, fascinating me as I wandered down the isles of tables, staring up and the forget-me-not blue sky with some whipped cream clouds. I cast my eye around the hall quickly again and noticed another person when I had thought I was alone originally.  
It was a boy, sat at one of the tables, several books open around him and a pice of parchment that he was scrawling away on. He had brown hair and faint scars all over his face and fore arms. I walked over to him cautiously and he looked up as I neared, my shoes giving me away. He raised an eyebrow and turned back to his work. I came and sat on the bench next to him, looking over his shoulder. He looked up again, his pale green eyes questioning.  
"Do you mind?" he said, raising both his eyebrows.  
"No, do you?" I said, smiling.  
He grinned and looked back at what he was writing.  
"Do I know you?" he asked after a moment, not looking up.  
"Unless you are Pure-Blooded, I would think not," I replied, a faint smile.  
"Oh," he said in a flat tone, "you're one of them."  
"Oh, no," I said quickly, remembering what Lily said on the train about Pure-Bloods being snobby, "I haven't been allowed near anyone else in my life, other than Pure-Bloods."  
He heard the resentment in my voice and looked up, studying me with wary eyes.  
"Are you new here?"  
I nodded, lowering my eyes, trying to remember my manners. I wanted to be a proper lady, I had to make a good impression.  
"Yes, sir," I said, "Dumbledore brought me here, I always wanted to attend Hogwarts, but was never allowed. It is improper for 'a Lady of my standing'."  
The quotation marks just slipped into place and when I glanced up I saw him smiling, a little confused.  
"I'm Lupin, by the way," he said, sticking out his hand towards me, "Remus Lupin."  
I reached out and took his hand, intending to introduce myself, but not getting to. When our hands connected a rush of energy went between us, making me jump. I gasped as I saw images come off of him, a full moon, pain and anger that tore through me like lightning. I looked at his face and for a fraction of a second it was covered in fur and was elongated, like one of Max's hunting dogs. I had the strangest feeling of my own mind opening up to him as his was to me. He let go of my hand and the strange feelings went.  
"How-" he began, but went silent.  
"I am so sorry," I said, standing up, "I should probably go, I am terribly sorry. I did not mean to- I mean, I do not know how- I will go now."  
"What was you're name, anyway," he said as I walked down the hall, my cheeks red.  
"Ivanna," I said, quietly, "Ivanna Heredercuervo. Just call me Ivy."  
I left the hall in shame, trying not to think of the invasion of his privacy. I did not even know what had just happened, but I knew that I had seen something in his mind I should not have.  
I found my way back to the Gryfindor Common Room and sat in a chair by the fire, slumping low. I was certain he'd seen into me, but what had he seen? I sighed and took out my time table and looked it over. After lunch I had to go to my first lesson ever, which was Charms. I hoped that it wouldn't be too awful, and that the teacher, Proffessor Flitwick, would help me. I sighed, it was going to be difficult, but without a doubt, it was going to be worth it. I stared into the flames thinking about many things until Lily came into the Common Room, catching sight of me and coming over, slumping into the chair next to me, throwing her bag down.  
"So you're finally up," she grinned.  
"Yes," I said, "I wish I was not."  
"Oh, what happened?" she asked, leaning forwards.  
I told her about meeting Remus this morning. I paused when it came to the part about seeing into his thoughts, but plowed on regardless. When I was finished she looked hugely impressed.  
"You're a Seer!" she exclaimed.  
"Pardon, but what?" I asked.  
"You can See things! This just confirms Sev's theory about Re-" she stopped and her face changed, her eyes darkening, "that doesn't matter."  
We sat in silence for a moment then I tried to spark up another line of conversation.  
"I have Charm's after lunch," I said, "I am really worried."  
"You'll be fine," she said, smiling, "I'll be with you."  
I let out a breath I did not realise I had been holding.  
"Thank you Lily," I said, "I do not know what I would do without you."  
After that we went down together to the Great Hall, I was famished. We sat on the Gryfindor table and began to load up our plates. A little way down the table I spotted Remus sitting with Black and Potter and another boy, short and plump with a small, rat like face. They were all leaning in and I could tell that Remus was telling them about what had happened. Black and Potter looked down the table at me, glaring. I looked away quickly, fear building in me for some inexplicable reason.  
"Lily," I whispered, "are they still glaring at me?"  
Lily looked down the table towards the four of the boys, then back at me.  
"They are and they look really pissed off."  
"Oh Merlins shorts," I muttered, recalling the utterance of Max when he was particularly frustrated.  
I pushed the plate away, only half eaten.  
"I am not hungry anymore," I said softly, standing up, "I will meet you back in the Common Room, if that is fine with you?"  
"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?" she asked, glancing down the table at the boys.  
I nodded.  
"You need to eat your lunch," I said.  
I left the hall quickly, heading towards the stairs. My heart pounded in my breast as I raced up them as if I was the hare that Max's dogs were after. I was almost at the portrait when Potter appeared from no where, wand pointing at my chest.  
"One more step and I'll curse you," he said with a smug, lazy smile.  
I froze in my tracks, my eyes widening and I felt I might faint, I could not get enough air. I damned the corset I forced myself into and swore to myself that I would not wear another if I got out of this situation unscathed.  
"Good girl," he said, "she's almost as trained as you, Padfoot."  
I looked over my shoulder to see Black standing there, his wand held loosely in his fingers. I looked between the two of them and the most horrible realisation hit me. This was a game to them, as hunting was to Max and my younger brothers. I was their prey. I had seen far too many hunts to think I would get out of this situation whole.  
"I did not do anything to either of you," I said softly.  
"But you did to Moony," said Potter, smirk still in place, "we look after our own, you know."  
I made my body very still, my face blank. What else could I do? I took short, shallow breaths and waited. Nothing happened for a few moments.  
"What are you intending to do to me?" I asked calmly, my heart now at a regular place.  
Whatever it was it could not possibly be as bad as what I had to endure from my parents.  
"Well, it depends, really," said Black.  
"On what?" I said carefully.  
"On who you've told," said Potter at the same time as Black said, "On what you're willing to do."  
I looked between the two of them and raised an eyebrow.  
"I will not dignify you with an answer, Black," I pronounced, "and Potter, I have told only Lily, so if you will excuse me, I have to prepare for the day."  
I began to walk but was hit in the chest with a blue spell and I went spinning away, hitting the wall. I slid down it and slumped on the floor.  
"I warned you," said Potter smugly.  
I got onto my hands and knees, a metallic taste in my mouth. I put my fingers to my lips and when they came away they had blood on them. This was like what had happened with Lucius, I could not, would not, let this happen again.  
_Your wand,_ said a deep, guttural voice inside my head, _we need you, use your wand!_  
"Grim," I muttered.  
"What did she say?" said Black.  
"She said Grim. She knows what you are, Padfoot!"  
"I'm not a bloody Grim," snapped Black, "just because I look like one when-"  
"Shut up," said Potter, "do you want anyone else to know?"  
Whilst they argued I gripped the handle of my wand and felt the power that came with it.  
_What do I do?_ I thought loudly, hoping the Grim would hear me.  
_You will know, it's in you_, came the reply.  
I scrambled to my feet and braced myself against the wall, my head pounding and my heart like a frantic birds.  
"I say we make sure she'll never tell anyone, make her know what will happen if she does." said Potter, a smug grin twisting his lips.  
"I totally agree, Prongs," said Black.  
Both raised their wands, pointing it at my chest. As one they shouted curses that I could not hear above my frantic heart, but in an instant the spells were deflected. I looked at my wand hand which had risen almost on its own accord. I let out a nervous laugh, just the once. The boys became furrious and they both began firing spells at me with increasing ferocity until one finally got under my guard and-  
I fell to the ground, hands clasping my sides and chest that was cut open and spilling scarlet rain onto the flag stones. It all felt so surreal.  
"What have you done?!" screeched a voice I recognised as Lily's.  
"I didn't- It was an- I didn't know it would do that!" cried Potter.  
"_Sure_," said Lily, her voice dripping with sarcasm and resentment.  
She dropped on her knees beside me, trying to staunch the wounds with her hands, too.  
"I don't know what to do," she whispered, tears in her eyes.  
_Obscurum quod creavit haec vulnera sana eos_, came the whispered words of the Grim.  
"Obscurum quod creavit haec vulnera sana eos," I gasped out.  
"What?" whispered Lily back.  
"Repeat it," I rasped.  
I raised my wand and pointed it at my upper body, she copied me.  
"Obscurum quod creavit haec vulnera sana eos," I said, Lily repeating the words carefully a few times before she got a hold on them.  
My hand fell from its raised position, I could not hold it up any longer. It fell with a thud to the floor and my wand clattered away. I could feel my eyes getting heavy, but I fought the sleep that I knew I would not awaken from if I closed my eyes. It was hard to resist it.  
"I am so tired," I rasped.  
"Don't fall asleep," said Lily, repeating the spell once again.  
"I need to sleep," I whispered, my voice shaking.  
"It's done," she whispered, "the wounds are healed. Just stay awake, ok? I have to go get one of the teachers."  
"Don't leave me," I slurred.  
But she had stood up and was running off, leaving me to battle the darkness that was trying to claim me. In the distance, yet so near, I heard voices, but their words seemed to mean nothing at the time.  
"What do we do?"  
"We should run away, they'll never believe that we did this."  
"Maybe we should hide her, make it look like Evans is loosing her mind."  
"No, that won't work."  
"What if she's dead?"  
I felt something then, something so small and delicate slip away from me and I became still. I breathed no more and my heart was still. I had the most strange feeling of wanting to flit away into nothingness, but I could not, I had to stay here. I had to wait for Lily to come back, to help me.  
"Check her pulse," said a voice.  
I could still hear, so I could not be dead, right? There was a pause, then-  
"She's gone," whispered a horrified voice.  
There were footsteps and shouts and words said that I could not define. There was babble of hundreds of voices and they were muffled as something was put over me. Then I heard the Grim.  
_Ivy, that which gives life in the barren winter, the ever green, the one that kisses the graves. You are not dead, your body does not decay. You are dormant and must awaken._  
I gasped, air rushing into my starved lungs, my heart beginning its rhythmic pace once again. My back arched and my throat opened and I let out a rasping cry. My eyes flew open, seeing the whiteness of the sheet placed on top of me. I sat up quickly and it fell away, letting the light from the stained glass window fall upon my face, throwing my vision into a kaleidoscope of colours. I looked around, seeing teachers gathered around me, looks of fear of their faces.  
"What happened?" I whispered.


End file.
